Beautiful No More
Read Also: Beautiful No More Dialogues Beautiful No More ' (Case #8) is the eighth case of the game. The victim was a stripper named Trixie Velvet, who worked in the Blue Flamingo Night Club. Her true name was Patricia Mills, but Tony Marconi, the owner of the night club, gave her the name, Trixie Velvet to work in his club. The killer was the barmaid of the club, Alice August. Alice was in love with Trixie and wrote love letters to her anonymously, which Trixie would read several times and believed that the writer was a man. They met each other behind Joe's Diner (Alice sent her a note), but Trixie was suprised to see that her admirer was actually a girl. Trixie laughed, enraging Alice, who grabbed a hammer and killed the victim by relentlessly hitting her over the head by a hammer. Victim * '''Trixie Velvet '(Her killer relentlessly hit her over the head with a hammer until she died) Murder Weapon *'''Hammer Killer *'Alice August' Suspects lh.png|Lydia Holly bw.png|Biff Wellington tm8.png|Tony Marconi aa.png|Alice August cs.png|Colin Stokes Killer's Profile *The killer weights 120 lbs (54 kg). *The killer is caucasian. *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer wears Eau d'Homme. *The killer wears a necklace. Crime Scenes Untitled2.png|Restaurant Backdoor Delivery Crates.png|Delivery Crates Dancefloor.png|Dancefloor Cocktail Tables.png|Cocktail Tables Projection Room.png|Projection Room Camera.png|Camera Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Lydia Holly. *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's ID) *Talk to Biff Wellington. *Talk to Tony Marconi. *Investigate Dancefloor. (Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (00:30:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Delivery Crates. (Clue: Bloody Hammer) *Examine Bloody Hammer. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Talk to Tony Marconi. *Talk to Lydia Holly. *Talk to Biff Wellington. *Talk to Alice August. *Talk to Colin Stokes. *Investigate Projection Room. (Clue: Box of Photos) *Examine Box of Photos. (Result: Empty Vial) *Analyze Empty Vial. (00:30:00) *Talk to Colin Stokes. *Investigate Cocktail Tables. (Clue: Lipstick) *Talk to Alice August. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Camera. (Clue: Heart Necklace) *Examine Heart Necklace. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (06:00:00) *Talk to Colin Stokes. *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Lydia Holly. *Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. (Clue: Broken Binocular) *Examine Broken Binoculars. (Result: Binocular) *Talk to Lydia Holly. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Biff Wellington. *Investigate Dancefloor. (Clue: Vipers Lighter) *Examine Vipers Lighter. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Talk to Biff. (Reward: Blue Flamingo Shirt) *Check up on Colin Stokes. *Investigate Projection Room. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Film) *Talk to Colin. (Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *This is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *In the crime scene "Projection Room" you can see the meme "trollface" on the right. Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area